herofandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuki Minami
'Itsuki "Ikki" Minami '''is the main protagonist of the manga and anime ''Air Gear. Prior to the beginning of the series, he was established as the leader of his school's gang, the East Side Gunz. There, he earned the nickname Eastside's Greatest Babyface, which has followed him into the AT world, as his teammates occasionally refer to him as "Our Babyface". Ikki has shown an extreme amount of talent with the Air Treck, to the point of being a genius at it. It has been established that he, from a young age, always wanted to "fly" this fact being most notable when he climbed on his town's tallest monuments in a childish attempt to see everything. As said by Noyamano Rika, people believe that Ikki is "loved by the wind." Before he founded Kogarasumaru, the team that would become a leading icon in the AT world, he was riding with the emblem of Sleeping Forest. Eventually, he gave the emblem back to Ringo and went on to create Kogarasumaru. He is the leader of Kogarasumaru, originally composed of Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha and Agito/Akito/Lind and himself. He has been characterized as a crow, due to the baby crow that makes a nest of his hair, as a storm, as armoured multi-winged beast (this is noted to be his shadow when was the Wind King), and as a massive knight in black armor riding an equally gargantuan, armoured multi-winged beast (which is his current shadow), as the Storm King. Later, he is the current Sky King after defeating Sora Takeuchi. History When Ikki was little, he was taken in by the Noyamano family, and looked after. (Rika states he was a handful.)Ikki always said that he was chasing rainbows, but never actually reaching them, trying to be sure no one else would have them. That's why he always swung his fists, so he could shine brighter than anyone else.Once, he climbed to the top of a giant tower with Rika watching in terror from the ground. At the top while being rescued by helicopter, Ikki actually bit the arm of the soldier trying to rescue him. As Ikki fell he was rescued by a giant bird, which resembled a crow. Ever since that incident, everyone said he was a "child of the wind." Personality There are three main women who have feelings/interests for Ikki first one being Ringo who he had always considered a sister(not blood related) but changed after he battled with her and realized she has feelings for him, Simca she takes a huge interest into Ikki from the moment she met him, at one point wanted to become Ikki's tuner and finally Kururu who begins to develop feelings for Ikki this starting when he was hospitalized later she becomes Ikki's tuner. All three have feelings for him, although recently Ikki has shown signs of love towards Ringo.As noted by Sora, Ikki is a detailed oriented guy. Stating that Ikki is very calculating and could easily calculate a counter strike move after figuring out the enemy plans. According to Sora, Ikki had already calcuated how to dodge his and Rikia's super move (e.g. God Crusher Gungnir.) and would done so had Ringo not got in the way and got hit. And after saving Ringo together they quickly countered a larger and more powerful God Crusher Gungnir even though their bodies were freezing due to the extremely cold atmosphere.Ikki is also known to have an unbreakable will. Even when the situation seems hopeless and pointless he never gives in or gives up. Like when he went to save ringo despite being told to give up because she would die and he would die in attempting to save her and succeded in doing so, and quickly reflected an enemy attack together with ringo in extreme cold.Ikki states if you run you will hit a wall and if you fly you will get shot down. But even so if you give up it's the end and it's because of the height of the wall that he was able to grow strong enough to compete with sora. And when ringo says he must have driven crazy falling down again and again on the ground he states because of that he is at his strongest now when is standing up. And proudly states that there is no impposive in his or ringos dictionary.It has been said by Agito that Ikki can break any cage, made by anyone at anytime. Rika has once noted that Ikki is unpredictable and she can never really understand the logic behind his actions, however he is not like Sora who has logic behind his actions. She remarks that it's like he is building something new every second and with every second that piles up he is reborn anew.Sora speculated that before Ikki's eyes there exists infinite number of possiblites for the future. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Casanova Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters